roblox_my_singing_monsters_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Redcry
Redcry is a fan-made monster told in Theremind's story and the main antagonist. Appearance Redcry appears to have a similar appearance to Rare Bowgart . Redcry has several red spots across it's body that glow with a broken left eye and only two arms. Redcry's fur appears to get darker from bottom to top. "Redcry , was a kind little monster of the Bowgart species , like... well... Bowgart in fact!" - Theremind Personality Redcry was a kind monster until he for whatever reason decided to go on a killing spree. History Main article : Theremind's story Redcry was hosting a camping trip with his mates . He brought 12 of his friends to a camping sight. They had some basic food like apples , bread , cookies and especially marshmallows. There was a campfire and a hut with 2 bunk beds just several meters away from the campfire and tents with a small river separating the two places. Redcry left the campsite to do something and the other monsters were concerned . Deerler was most concerned when Redcry didn't come back 1 hour later and decided to bring Buzzpot , Worim and Kush with her. She told Xy to stay put with the other monsters and set off a firework if Redcry came back. When looking for him , fog covered the forest and Redcry came out of the fog which relieved the monsters , however Redcry’s good eye was not looking good as his pupil turned red , his horns were curlier , his spots dimmed down , his silver coat was getting greyer and his face was getting more and more wrinkly and the claws on his hands and feet grew longer and sharper.The four monsters ran back to the campsite while Redcry chases them with a knife laughing like a maniac. As Kush , Deerler , Worim and Buzzpot arrived to the campsite in a hurry , they told the other monsters to hide .As Redcry found all of them , they all ran out from the forest with Redcry still following them.There was a conveniently placed canyon with a small walking space to pass through with sharp rocks on the bottom . all 12 monsters ran across the small gap , when all of them went to the other side , the canyon collapsed . Redcry was still chasing them , but he was on the other side of the canyon , but as he ran , he turned back to normal . He still ran for a bit but that ‘bit’ was cause the end of the chase , but the beginning of even more horrors. Redcry fell down the canyon and his friends heard his suffering as he hit the rocks . Redcry was sent away for medical treatment as he was still alive. But when the monsters tried to treat him , he disappeared! Some monsters say that he was posessed by a demon , that’s why redcry looked all old and wrinkly and had those different appearances! Name origin Redcap's name is a combonation of Redcap , who is an Evil and ugly humanoid in English folklore , and cry. Cry is used in the name after Redcry's backstory and possibly turned into a ghost and ghosts are known for "crying out". Gallery Redcry.png D10B8F08-014E-452A-A45C-A34DF267D15A.jpeg | Concept Art Category:Monsters Category:Fanmade Category:Morphs Category:Male Category:Characters